heirs_of_pyrrhiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrhia
Pyrrhia, also known as The Distant Kingdoms by the dragons on Pantala, was the sole setting of the Wings of Fire series during the first two arcs, as well as the main setting of DreamingSkies(my) fanmade Wings of Fire series for all three arcs.. It is an island continent with highly varied geographical regions, listed as the Ice Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Sky Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, Rainforest Kingdom, Kingdom of the Sea, and the Night Kingdom, which was located on an unknown volcanic island north of the Sky Kingdom. It is now is uninhabited after the present volcano erupted, forcing the Nightwing Tribe to relocate to the Rainforest Kingdom. There is also the ancient Night Kingdom, located on a peninsula to the southeast of the Kingdom of Sand. In Darkstalker's time, this peninsula used to be larger, forming almost a claw-like shape. The mainland is shaped like a dragon without horns and appears to be similar to Canada and the United States of America when it comes to climate and geographical shape when rotated a certain angle. Geography A large mountain range runs roughly down the center of the entire continent, which called the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where the Dragonets of Destiny, as well as the Guardians were hatched and raised. This is part of the SkyWings territory and separates the eastern and western halves of Pyrrhia - and which is presumably also responsible for the drastic weather differences on the continent. The tallest mountain in this range is known as Jade Mountain. The Ice Kingdom is dominated by the tundra's ice lands and glaciers. To its south is the Kingdom of Sand. Because of the sub-zero temperatures and animus-enchanted ice cliff, no dragons other than IceWings can live there, unless of course visitors are wearing the Gift of Diplomacy. The Kingdom of Sand is made of rolling sand dunes and cacti. The heat and lack of humidity is almost unbearable to dragons other than SandWings. The Mud Kingdom is populated with swampland, reeds, and tends to be very humid. Along the Mud Kingdoms' northern border is the Diamond Spray River which meets up with the ocean at the Diamond Spray Delta. The Rainforest Kingdom is comprised of lively creatures and an endless tangle of vines and trees. At the extreme east of the continent where chains of islands form the dragon's tail is the Kingdom of the Sea, also known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Pyrrhia appears to be placed in two hemispheres, as rainforests form solely near the equator of a planet where the climate is warm and humid, with the Ice Kingdom and the northern Sky Kingdom being in the colder northern hemisphere. There are three rivers with known names: the Diamond Spray River, the Great Five-Tail River (the Great River), and the Winding Tail River. The bottom peninsula used to be the 2,000-year-old NightWing Kingdom, their queen at the time was Queen Vigilance. They abandoned it due to urging from Clearsight, worried that her plan to neutralize Darkstalker wouldn't work. Flora and Fauna Layout of Pyrrhia The flora layout of Pyrrhia is quite similar to that of Earth, according to geographical regions. For example, in the Rainforest Kingdom, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Additionally, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the Ice Kingdom. Dragons make up the dominant life form on Pyrrhia, of which seven dragon tribes have formed out of with each tribe ideally suited to their climate they reside in. A step down are the Scavengers, or as we would call them, humans. They show intellect through their ability to build structures and craft basic tools and weapons, small works of art such as pots have also been found. Scavengers were once the dominant life form on Pyrrhia before the dragons rose up against them in the event called The Scorching. Many terrestrial animals, including those that are domesticated such as cows and pigs, also appear to inhabit the land and serve as prey for the dragons. Animals are also bigger than those on Earth, being about the same size to dragons as they are to humans. Geographic Features The western half of Pyrrhia is in the rain shadow of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. There is a fault line running directly under the Claws of the Clouds mountains, and is likely the same fault line the Nightwing Volcano is located on. Known Wildlife * Albatrosses * Anemones * Auklets * Betta fish * Botos * Camels * Cats * Chickens * Cows * Crocodiles * Dolphins * Eagles * Fruit Bats * Grizzly Bears * Hawks * Hippopotamuses * Jaguars * Kangaroos * Kinkajous * Lemurs * Lizards * Mice * Narwhals * Nautiluses * Octopi * Orangutans * Owls * Penguins * Pigs * Polar Bears * Rattlesnakes * Ravens * Scavengers * Seagulls * Seals * Sharks * Sheep * Siamangs * Sloths * Squids * Tamarins * Tapirs * Turtles * Vultures * Walruses * Wolves * (probably more due to the fact Pyrrhia is shown to be a lot like Earth) Tribes The dragons are broken down into seven tribes. MudWings, SandWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, RainWings, IceWings, and NightWings. All tribes have found a place that suits their needs and have adapted into the tribes of Pyrrhia today. NightWings used to live on a volcanic island north of Pyrrhia, but the dragons escape the volcano as it destroying their only home, forcing them into the rainforest to live with the RainWings. Morrowseer and Battleclaws mentioned that the NightWing island used to be covered in trees until the volcano erupted. What wasn't burned up by lava flows was left covered in ash. Celestial Bodies Throughout the series, it has been shown that three different sized moons orbit the planet where the series takes place. When all three of the moon are full, the dragons refer to it as "the brightest night", which only occurs once a century. It is unknown if any of the three moons are named, as they are referred to as "the three moons." Trivia * Pyrrhia's name was inspired by the genus of moth, implying flight, and the prefix pyro-, implying fire. * Pyrrhia is confirmed not to be the only continent on their planet. This other continent is commonly called the Lost Continent, though it is known as Pantala by the dragons that live there. It is located a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia. * The reason that the Lost City of Night looks bigger in the Darkstalker Legends is because of natural terrain erosion, tsunamis hitting the kingdom from the north, south, and west, or earthquakes. * Just as Pyrrhians refer to Pantala as the Lost Continent, Pantalans refer to Pyrrhia as the Distant Kingdoms. Gallery Map of Pyrrhia 3.png|Pyrrhia during the third arc Map of Pyrrhia 1.png|Pyrrhia during the first and second arc